Ohana's diary of confusion
by Shirokurou
Summary: Ohana decided that starting a diary would help her convey her emotions and relieve her work-stress, but it just got confusing when Minko happened to find that diary. Eventual OhanaxMinchi  cause it's canon!  Yuri. May turn the rating to M for later.


Written on 24.11.11 in a foreign city in an empty hotel room with nothing better to do. This is going to be a laid-back fic with short chapters.

The setting is a bit of a time paradox. Minchi already switched from "Die" to "Balut" but the Jiroumaru incident still hasn't happened (but it will later). Italics are for written

Chapter 1: Ohana's determination

The first days at the Kissuiso were far from paradise for Matsumae Ohana. The stern Madam manager who you wouldn't even think was her grandmother, the waitresses were either outside her age group or a little too introverted and her roommate called her a balut. Actually being called a balut itself was still better than being told to die. So yeah…

However Matsumae Ohana saw something that the girls here did, something like a diary where they wrote down their daily tasks and sometimes thoughts… Incidentally she found out that the idea of calling her a balut came from such a diary entry. So "why not" figured the girl. Writing mails to her mother was… useless and so was writing to the boy she "denied" before leaving Tokyo. So…

"Please take care of my thoughts for me!" said the strawberry blond as she bowed to the newly inaugurated diary, "Now then what should I write?"

If not laying on the top bunk of her (and her roommate's) bed, she'd probably be pacing back and forth in the room, like Phoenix Wright trying to crack a case. Making faces at the blank pages of the once school text book also didn't fill its pages with anything. Figuring that honesty was the way to go, she started by writing "_I don't know what to write!_" and drew a heart after that as if it were an SMS.

"Emojiis in a diary, I am such a kid…" – she wanted to erase it but figured that it's her diary and she can do anything she pleases there, but still "What to write? I suppose I'll introduce myself."

"_Ohana, 16 years old, still a bud. Currently living the romantic lifestyle at a not-so-romantic inn, because her mother ran off with some guy, whose name I don't even remember! But I will…_" Ohana wanted to write "triumph", but that was too epic and "prevail" was too mundane. She left it as "_But I will…_" deciding that she'll finish it later.

"OK, now what?" said the girl out loud as she bit the end of her pen. She decided to write about other people who work.

"_The manager hits hard and also hit Minko for nothing. So mean! __" Ohana was about to add that she thinks that Madam Manager might be going senile with all the corporal punishment, but forgot the kanji for "senile", so decided not to write that.

"_The junior manager is my uncle Enishi who is… the junior manager and also my uncle… He is my mother's brother and grandmother's son, so he… is_" Nothing else really came to mind so she skipped to the waitresses.

"_Tomoe what's-her-last-name is the head waitress and she's gossipy and older than she says. I don't know her at all"_ Ohana sighed, feeling that even though she scribbled words onto the paper and they even made formed sentences, none of her emotions were flowing onto the paper the way she expected. She felt as if she was asked to write a report on the staff off Kissuiso, remembering as much trivia as she could.

"At least it's not a test or else I'd fail at it… I don't know anyone here." But she decided to push on and add her feelings to whatever person she wrote next.

"_Nako Oshimizu, 16 years old, my fellow waitress, she is shy and mature-looking. My feeling towards her are…white envy over her well-developed b… skills as a waitress and wanting to be her friend cause we're of the same age and are both waitresses and yet she doesn't even talk to me unless I ask her something… ABOUT WORK!" _

She lowered her headrealizing that is wasn't quite the emotional charge she expected…

"This isn't working…" said Ohana to herself again and while about to voice another lament, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

She turned around and saw her roommate Minko Tsurugi in her usual apprentice chef uniform with her usual I-don't-care look. She quickly slid the diary under the cover to hide it from the brunettes sharp eyes and greeted her "Welcome back, Minko." and gave her a warm smile.

The green-uniformed girl didn't reply, which was probably better than a snap-back reply. Ohana layed there like a ninja keeping the diary hidden, while Minko changed into her red T-shirt in which she slept and got into her bed.

"Oyasumi" said the girl as she climbed into her lower bunk.

Hearing something outside of "move" "die" or "balut" from Tsurugi-san was pretty rare, so Ohana immediately smiled and leaned from her bunk

"Oyasumi, Minko, I hope that tomorrow we could talk and…"

"By "goodnight" I meant "stop talking and turn off the lights" said the girl without even turning her face from the wall.

"O-oyasumi…" said Ohana as she climbed back up to her bunk and turned off the lights. And she wanted to talk to Minko about the whole "balut-die" misunderstandings and hopefully set the course for non-hostile interaction, but alas… She absolutely hated that cold part off her roommate.

She pulled out her diary once again and with the light from her phone decided to continue.

"_And my roommate is_ _Tsurugi Minko, who Nako calls Minchi, which makes me so jealous, I wish I had nicknames for friends… or friends… T_T Anyway she is my roommate and I read in her diary that she WASTED TIME to find a better insult for me than "Die" T_T I am so sad. But still it's progress so I'm happy! ^_^"_ Ohana stopped to wonder if that made her sound bipolar, _"Well my feelings for Minko…"_ She stopped there and thought that "Minko" sounded too formal and she decided that calling her Minchi at least in her diary would somehow make them closer in real life. But calling her that in real life would probably result in a "balut" retort, so that's going to take some practice. She started writing it - _"Minchi"_ it came out kind of lame and in bad handwriting, so she wrote it again, this time carefully doing the pen strokes to make it out OK, but now it seemed too formal as if she was designing a logo or something. So she tried again, this time more friendly, while actually trying to imagine Minko being friendly to her as she wrote it and it still came out kind of messed up. But Ohana was a determined girl, so she tried it out a few more times and by the sixth time it already looked casual enough. But casual wasn't friendly enough so Ohana decided to interject it with heart drawings as she went on and after a few more it almost looked like she was signing a postcard for a BBF…

"I did it!" thought Ohana to herself. "It's like me and Minchi are becoming friends already." And then it dawned to her that actually Minchi, or rather Minko still probably hated her… a lot. Cause of some bad first impressions. Ohana thought if the chef-girl could waste time of hate-writing about her, so could she and decided to chronicle just how much she hated that cold part of her. She thought to herself that she didn't really hate Minko, but rather a part of her. And that hate came from the backlash of their first meeting. She started putting it on paper…

"_Come to think of it, this probably started when I just arrived at Kissuiso and first met her. I wanted a romantic dramatic setting, the beautiful countryside and my new life. And then when I first saw her she was so beautiful, like a princess, and she reached out her hand to me… and told me to die. For a second I actually thought I could die!"_ she sighed and though "Seriously who says that to people so unexpectedly? It sounded like a curse…" and went back to writing… _"And since then her hate for me grew… so sad T_T. It's so mean of her not to notice my attempts to make it up to her and makes her even more hostile. Even sadder T_T! But I hope she knows that I don't hate her, because… " _Ohana wanted to write "I am not such a hateful balut!" but decided that it would be bad to copy the balut insult, maybe "I am a better person"? But that sounded too pretentious to her. Maybe... _"Because I actually…"_

"Loud!"

""Loud" doesn't convey what I want to say…" replied Ohana, before covering her mouth with her hands.

"I said you're loud! And I'm trying to sleep!" said the chef girl from the lower bunk.

"Sorry!" then Ohana thought to herself that she wasn't saying anything and continued to write _"Because Minchi…"_

"I can hear you scribbling all night, you damn balut!" said the brunette as she kicked the upper bunk.

"Ugh! Fine! I'm stopping now!" said Ohana and wrote down _"This is too loud for this diary!" _as loudly as she could and then put it under her futon.

With that she went to sleep and pretty soon was already seeing dreams and rolling around in her futon. Minchi did the same now possible in silence.

The brunette was already sleeping for quite some time after getting her desired peace and quiet as something fell on her. Sleepily she sat up and opened her phone for light to see a textbook saying "Matsumae Ohana math", which was crossed out for "City Girl's diary". She looked up and saw that it most likely fell through the metal net that separated their bunks. "Baka" she thought to herself she was about to kick the balut for leaving her stuff in places from where they fall on her face, but on the other hand. "She'll probably raise a racket and say that I stole her "diary" from her. And it's not like she even has anything worthwhile in it" After a three-second hesitation she opened the diary and her first reaction was "Just one page? And emojis in a diary? Really, Ohana?" but soon saw the words devoted to her.

"_Well my feelings for Minko…"_ followedby a wall of "_Minchi_" and smiley-esque hearts in various writing styles.

"W-what the…?" yet she kept on reading to Ohana's recounting of their meeting, "_And then when I first saw her she was so beautiful, like a princess, and she reached out her hand to me… and told me to die" _"Damn right I did, damn rocambole-hating balut. And stop using "…" it's annoying" said Minko to herself mentally and the she reached the "_But I hope she knows that I don't hate her, because… Because I actually… Because Minchi… This is too loud for this diary!"_

"What the hell did I just read?" whispered Minchi to herself?

/ end of ch.1


End file.
